Primeira vez
by Bolo de Chocolate
Summary: Era a primeira vez que ele a olhava com atenção, a primeira vez que uma mulher roubava tanto de sua concentração.


**Primeira vez**

Gaara foi a Konoha ''aproveitar'' o carnaval e pensar em outra coisa que não fosse trabalho, na verdade, Temari e Kankurou praticamente o arrastaram até a Vila.

-Se fosse para se trancar no quarto era melhor não vir. Vamos, saia desse quarto agora!- a Sabaku gritou.

-Me deixa dormir.

- Sabaku no Gaara, saia desse quarto agora ou eu vou trazer suas fãs para uma visita.

O ruivo congelou ao ouvir a irmã, se levantou num pulo, correu para se vestir e saiu imediatamente do quarto com a face irritada.

-Não precisa apelar- ele resmungou.

- Alguém aí esta de mal humor.

-Cala a boca Kankurou. -o ruivo rosnou, o que só fez o irmão rir mais ainda.

-Se continuar com essa cara assassina vai espantar seu fã clube. - o mais velho falou enquanto corria até a porta.

-Essa é a intenção.

A loira atravessou o apartamento correndo e começou a puxar os dois irmãos.

-Nós vamos à casa de uma amiga minha, se comportem.

-Tomara que ela não saia correndo ao perceber o Gaara tentando mata-la com o olhar.- o ruivo praticamente fuzilou o irmão com uma olhado e ficou em silencio.

Logo os irmãos Sabaku estavam em frente a uma majestosa mansão branca que se situava no fim da rua pertencente ao clã Hyuuga. Temari tocou a campainha, conversou com uma mulher rapidamente enquanto os irmãos a cochichavam.

- É a casa da fã do Naruto. - Kankurou falou em tom zombeteiro.

-Fã do Naruto?

-Entrem logo idiotas!- A loira berrou antes que o ruivo obtivesse uma resposta.

Os três entraram na casa e foram guiados pelos corredores do lugar ate pararem na porta de uma cozinha. O cheiro de chocolate logo alcançou suas narinas e eles entraram no lugar.

-Hinata-chan!- a morena eu um pulo com o grito da amiga.

-Temari-chan! Ohayo! Kazekage-sama, Kankurou-sama.- ela fez uma leve reverencia e voltou a atenção para a comida.

-Ohayo!- os três responderam juntos.

- Tá cozinhando o que, Hina?

-Bolo de chocolate com hortelã. Podem se sentar no balcão, eu vou demorar um pouco.

-Por que não vem para Suna? Eu já perguntei tantas vezes e você não aceita, vem morar conosco, por favor- aloira fez um biquinho com uma carinha triste.

-Minha irmã também gosta da minha comida, Temari, se eu for ela se muda comigo- Temari fez uma careta e Hinata sorriu.

Ao ouvir a doce risada da morena, a irritação do ruivo passou. Ele pôs-se a observa-la silenciosamente e lançava um olhar mortal ao irmão toda vez que este falava alguma cantada de pedreiro direcionado a Hinata.

-Hanabi-chan esta demorando.

-Me fala o dia em que A Praga chegar em casa pontualmente que eu vou assistir o Shikamaru ganhar uma maratona contra o Lee.

-Temari-chan!

-Que foi? Falei a verdade.

-Comida!- uma garota de cabelos longos e castanhos berrou perto do ouvido do Gaara, que se limitou a olha-la com ódio- Tá olhando o que? Perdeu algo na minha cara? Moleque estranho, vai procurar sua sobrancelha antes de me olhar assim.

Kankurou e Temari começaram a gargalhar enquanto o ruivo lançava um olhar assassino na direção deles.

-Hanabi-chan, ele é o Kazekage, tenha mais respeito.

-Isso é o Kazekage?- a menina começou a olhar analiticamente o ruivo- realmente, ele parece um psicopata em potencial, ou um _serial killer_.

-Hanabi-chan!

-Que foi?

-Shiiiu- a Hyuuga mais velha suspirou e voltou seu olhar para o ruivo- Gaara-sama, me desculpe pelos modos de minha irmã.

-Tudo bem.

Os irmãos Sabaku mais velhos se entreolharam abismados. Não é todo dia que se ve o Gaara ficando calmo tão rápido.

-Para de olhar a Onee-san desse jeito!

-é o que?- os olhos frios de cor aquamarine fitaram a garotinha.

-Você tá secando a Onee-san e suspira ao olha-la, ficou todo calminho quando ela falou, você é muito suspeito, então pare de olha-la desse jeito, ela naõ e´pra gente que nem você!- Hinata corou, Gaara ergueu a sobrancelha inexistente e a loira se juntou a Kankurou para mais algumas gargalhadas.

- Por que você não colhe algumas frutas no quintal Hanabi-chan? Eu vou fazer cupcakes para você depois.

-Hai.- a menina saiu correndo na direção do quintal.

Hinata voltou a mexer na panela para esconder a face bastante corada. Temari olhava descaradamente de Gaara para Hinata e vice e versa. Kankurou saiu correndo atrás de Hanabi para poder ganhar cupcakes também. O Sabaku mais novo voltou a observar a silhueta da morena de costas para ele.

- Hey Hina-chan- Temari chamou.

-Fale.

-Continua a receber presentes do seu fã clube?

-Não é um fã-clube.

-Não era porque o Neji colocava todo mundo pra correr. Com ele longe...

-Sinto falta dele. Ele era sempre o primeiro a experimentar minhas comidas quando estava aprendendo a cozinhar.

-Era por que eu não estava aqui.- a loira fez uma careta divertida- Gaara, você vai sentir o poder da comida da Hinata essa semana, ela vai cozinha para a gente todos os dias- os olhos da Temari brilharam de empolgação e a Hyuuga corou.

-Minha comida nem é tão boa assim- a morena comentou e corou mais ainda ao perceber os olhos aquamarine do ruivo a fitando intensamente.

Do nada houve um estrondo seguido por um grito e uma risada. Os três correram para ver o que havia acontecido. Ao chegar ao quintal viram Kankurou chorando de rir com uma Hanabi furiosa ao lado de um galho quebrado

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Hinata abraçando a irmã;

-Eu caí da arvore.

-Você caiu da arvore de amora?- a mais velha sorriu- Nós subimos nessa árvore desde pequenas e você nunca caiu dela.

-A culpa é do Kankurou.

-Minha?

- É foi você que perguntou se... Deixa quieto.

-Kankurou, o que você disse para ela?- Temari perguntou se aproximando do irmão, temerosa.

-Eu perguntei sobre um assunto.

-Que assunto?

-Se o Gaara se casasse com a Hinata e eles tivessem filhos, além do olho parecendo cego eles iriam ficar sem sobrancelha?

A herdeira Hyuuga ficou escarlate com a pergunta e desmaiou. Gaara apenas observava em silencio a cena, perdido em pensamentos, talvez, só talvez ele estivesse pensando sobre essa possibilidade.

-Isso é pergunta que se faça? Agora a Hina desmaiou.

-Foi ela que disse que os dois faziam um casal legal. - o Sabaku mais velho apontou para Hanabi que o olhava incrédula.

O olhar assassino que Gaara lançou fez todos tremerem de medo e correrem para dentro da casa. Sobrando para o ruivo a tarefa de levar a garota inconsciente para dentro da casa. Ele não admitiria nunca, mas a beleza da garota o encantou, os cabelos negro-azulados dela contrastando com a pele branca, o modo elegante do qual ela andava e o jeito tímido dela formam um conjunto encantador na visão dele. A sensação de te-la em seus braços fez seu coração falhar uma batida e voltar com força total, nem percebeu que ficou um pouco corado ao carrega-la. Ao deixa-la deitada no sofá de uma sala, a ausência do peso dela sobre seus braços fez surgir uma sensação de solidão.

Pouco a pouco Hinata abria os olhos, a face sonolenta com os lábios rosados entreabertos eram bastante convidativas na opinião do Sabaku. Os olhos lilases dela fitavam o ruivo com curiosidade, um sorriso tímido se desenhou na boca dela acompanhado por bochechas coradas. Gaara deu um sorriso de canto para a morena e fixou seu olhar no dela.

-Você é linda.

-Obrigada. - A menina corou mais um pouco.

-Hina-chan! O seu bolo- o casal olhou a dona da voz-, acho que deixei queimar.

-Tu- tudo bem Temari-chan, eu vou fazer outro -a loiro assentiu e rumou para a cozinha.

Hinata sentiu o olhar calmo do ruivo ao seu lado e sorriu, desviou o olhar para o outro lado da sala e corou um pouco- qual o seu sabor de bolo preferido Gaara-sama?

-Chocolate amargo com calda de morango.

-Então vou fazê-lo.- o ruivo sorriu

Antes que a morena chegasse na cozinha ele a segurou, ela virou o rosto na direção dele e não deixou de ficar mais vermelha com a proximidade. Ele sorriu de forma maliciosa e colou o corpo dele no dela enquanto a fazia colaras costas na parede. Hinata desviou o olhar para o chão ao sentir ser pressionada pelo corpo dele e a parede em suas costas.

-Mas o meu sabor preferido mesmo Hinata, é o sabor do seu corpo. - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela com a voz rouca.

Ao sentir o corpo da menina se arrepiar e tremer com o som da sua voz, Gaara segurou na cintura da menina e começou a beija-la. Um beijo intenso e repleto de sentimentos. Para ele, foi amor a primeira vista e nada melhor que ser o primeiro a beijar a doce Hyuuga.

Todos os dias ele ia visita-la. Todos os dias ele pressionava o próprio corpo contra o dela quando estavam sozinhos só para vê-la tremer e corar furiosamente antes que ele a beijasse sem aviso prévio. Ele sempre sorria ao olhar a menina corada com um sorriso tímido brincando nos lábios e o olhar suplicando por mais.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele se apaixonara por uma mulher. Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos beijos de Hyuuga Hinata. Depois daquele dia houveram outras primeiras vezes, como o primeiro ''eu te amo'' sussurrado por Gaara ou a primeira briga do casal.

Aos vinte e um anos de idade, Gaara observava Hinata entrar ao lado de Hiashi andando com sua forma elegante pelo tapete vermelho. O primeiro dia de casados e se eles tivessem energia o suficiente até o final do dia, seria a primeira vez de uma sequencia de atos indecentes que podem resultar em um futuro primeiro filho.

* * *

Eu sei que ficou meio ruim, mas é que eu passei duas noites sonhando com a mesma história então tive que escrever. Por favor não me matem.

PS: Eu quero agradecer as pessoas lindas que leram minhas fics, eu amo vocês.


End file.
